Living My Dream - Part 4 (The Search For Ranger)
by ttateschevis
Summary: Stephanie teams up with the Miami Rangemen, to find her husband, Carlos Manoso. With a wide range of places to search the kidnapper decides to play games.


Living My Dream – Part 4

The Search for Ranger

 **Some of characters are based on the Stephanie Plum novels written by Janet Evanovich. I claim nothing, but the plot.**

I waited in the lobby for Juan Rosado, the head of the Miami Rangeman and the best man at our wedding to arrive and help me figure out what happened to Ranger. He's been missing for over five hours and my suspicions were that someone took him against his will. I'm aware this sounds crazy, usually I'm the one who's always kidnapped and Ranger is the one searching for me. It was nerve- racking, he's a master in self defense and the thought of him taken against his will was unheard of. My nails had been bitten down to their cuticles and all I could concentrate on the whereabouts of my husband. Juan walked into the hotel around 10:00p.m. along with Nancy and Connie. Connie approached me giving me a tight hug, when she released me, she said.

"I told Juan I would like to join him. I wanted to be here for you, and offer support, you must be going out of your mind."

I was happy that she came, it was a relief that I saw a familiar face.

"Have you heard from him yet?"

"No, not a word and I'm really worried. It's not Ranger's style to keep me in the lurch. He would have contacted me by now."

"Tell me again what happened?" Juan asked.

I went through the whole story; how Tank tried to call him and he couldn't get a signal. He left me in the room and came down to the lobby to use their phone.

"That's what I thought you said, but Tank never called Ranger. I spoke to him after you called and he told me he hadn't tried to contact Ranger," Juan answered.

I was dumb founded. I knew Ranger wouldn't lie to me.

"Do you think he was set up?" Connie asked.

"It's a good possibility." Juan answered.

"Connie, do you think Joe had anything to do with this? You saw the video on Facebook. It showed how furious he was with me and talked horribly about Ranger."

"That's what I thought at first, but when Tank and Lula found out Ranger was missing, they did some investigating; Joe went to Italy with Terry. He's not even in the country. He left at last night." Connie said.

"He went on our honeymoon with Terry?" I asked.

I'm not sure why it surprised me, he said he would. I thought he was bluffing. He also said he would take Joyce Barnhardt. It didn't matter at the moment who he took. I just wanted to find Ranger.

Juan asked Connie,

"Did you save the video, I want to review it and see if there are any clues."

"I did, I'm sorry, Stephanie. You told me to delete it and I didn't."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing, maybe Juan could pick up on something."

"Let's go to the room ladies and talk, I'm not happy about sitting in the lobby discussing this. I have Orlando scanning your suite, Stephanie, for listening devices. We don't want anyone overhearing our conversations."

When we arrived Orlando walked out. He told Juan the room was clean. When I entered I saw a pink bouquet of flowers lying on the kitchen table wrapped in paper.

I asked Orlando,

"When did this come?"

"Fifteen minutes ago, one of the bell hops brought it up. I checked the flowers for devices also, but there are none. There's just a card."

I removed the card, with a tissue, just in case there were finger prints, and read the message privately. I put my hand over my mouth and let out a gasp,

Nancy asked

"What does it say?"

 _Roses are red, Violets are purple. You will find Carlos on an island where the seas are blue. A gift from him who misses you well, where your husband might be the pink bouquet might tell._

"What the heck, "Juan said. "Let me see that." I handed the card over to him. Nancy read over his shoulder. Then she examined the bouquet and said these are Ironwoods, look at the stems their wood. They grow all over the Bahamas Island in all different colors. There's a reason why this bouquet is completely pink. Juan."

"You know, the other day he received a text message from someone, he thought it was odd because it was written in a riddle like this. Ranger showed it to me. Now I wish I could remember what it said. He didn't recognize where it came from and thought it was a joke. Let me think maybe I could remember a few lines. . . It went something like this."

" _The time is coming close for us to be together. Even marrying Stephanie will never stop us now and forever"._

"Something like that, he tried to track it down, but the person blocked the link."

"Do you think it's a person from his military days, a vendetta maybe?" I asked." That's what it was the last time; he disappeared, but this has different tone, and he wasn't abducted. "

"I'm not sure, it sounds feminine to me. I doubt if the master mind is a male." Juan answered.

"How do you know that? It could be a woman from his past, when he was in Special Op's overseas." Connie said.

"I'm positive if it was a vendetta from his Special Op days they wouldn't be using pink flowers. I have an advantage with Ranger. I know his past well and what he's gone through in the last fifteen years."

"What concerns me Juan," Nancy added. "There are seven hundred islands surrounding the Bahamas. He could be anywhere."

"I agree, I'll have the internet turned on in this room and you women try researching the islands and see if any of them remotely describes the riddle. I'm going to question all the staff and meet with the security team. Maybe I can review the surveillance tapes in the mean time. It might show me who lured him outside."

"I questioned a lot of people, the information I gave you was all anyone knew," I said.

"I speak their language, most of the staff here knows me."

"Can I review the surveillance tapes? I might be able to be able to contribute some information." I asked Juan.

"I'll do my best; I'm acquainted with the security staff. Rangeman worked here in the past. Don't worry we'll find him Stephanie. Nancy I'll call you when you could hook up to the internet."

Nancy nodded her head and Juan left the room, Nancy said,

"Don't worry, if anyone could figure out where Ranger is Juan can, nothing gets past him."

Juan called Nancy within ten minutes, and gave her the codes to access the internet. She brought up maps where all the islands were located. Including the proximity where we were staying to them. We queried for clues, the first island we read about was Bimini Island. It was the closest island to the United States and the nearest to the Bahamas. However, it had no relation to the riddle. What interested me about this one was it spoke about the legendary Bimini Road and ruminants of the Lost City of Atlantis. We were able do our research on our phones, along with Nancy's computer which made the task move quicker. There was a lot mentioned about pink sandy beaches, and coral reefs, which most of the islands had. Nancy felt the color pink should have more of significance then sandy beaches and coral reefs. Connie read about this one island Inaqua. The island was described as the home of 80,000 pink Flamingos and exotic birds. The island was located south of the Bahamas and the last island on the map. The isle had two bars of land. One bar was smaller than the other. I decided to learn more about the island and when I tapped on "more information," it directed me somewhere else. And read it to Connie and Nancy,

 _Inaqua is the island you have been searching for. A ship named Calypso is waiting by the shore, so don't take too long and climb aboard. It will reunite you with Carlos, but only for a short time._

"I'm not positive who it is, but I have a hunch." I said.

I started packing stuff in a bag and grabbed a jacket and tried to leave the room until Nancy stopped me.

"What are you doing?

"I'm getting on that ship and rescuing my husband."

"Hold on, you're not leaving until Juan gets back. I just forwarded him the message. He will be back soon."

"You read it, he's on the island, and we need to save him. There's no time! I have to be on that boat!"

"Stephanie, I think the person is setting you up. It's a trick. It's obvious she doesn't want you and Ranger together and she's playing on your emotions baiting you into a deadly trap. The ship is probably rigged and going to blow up. Ranger will then be a widower. Wait for Juan, maybe we could think of alternate transportation to insure your safety."

"This is making me crazy Nancy! I'm frightened for him! This lunatic thinks she could get away with this! I will fight to my last breath if I have to! We deserve to be together, Damn it!"

I kicked the empty garbage can against the wall. I punched the wall a few times until my knuckles bled, and slammed doors. I m was losing it, the thought of this person trying to ruin my life made me angrier than I've ever been. Connie and Nancy allowed me to throw my temper tantrum. A few minutes later Juan entered the room, his eyes softened when he gazed into mine, then he put his arm around my shoulders and gave me a reassuring hug. I felt a lump closing my throat beginning to choke me, and began to sob into his shirt feeling frustrated. He said Nancy told him I might have a hunch who might be behind this. I explained my reason for my suspicions and why?

"I thought that psycho moved to California with that biker dude. I haven't seen her in ages after Vinny was doing her." Connie added.

"I heard it didn't work out and she decided to relocate back to New Jersey, but I haven't bumped into her lately. Marylou, my best friend told me she saw her in the bakery a couple of months ago. She's still the same."

"Stephanie if you're right. She will never stop coming after you?"

"Connie, I will kill her before she gets Ranger."

"Hopefully it won't come to that," Juan said while he uploaded the surveillance footage onto his computer. The video began with Ranger approaching the front desk and a man in a chauffeur suit tapping him on the shoulder. The chauffeur appeared shorter then Ranger, middle aged. Juan enlarged froze the frame and enlarged it, to clarify the guy's face. I studied the video until I was cross eyed. He wore a hat and it was hard to make out some of his features. I studied his movements and hand gestures after Juan unfroze the video. He looked familiar and then remembered who he resembled. It was the slim ball who tied me up and threw me off the Trenton Bridge a year ago. I often wondered where he disappeared to after his mafia boss Sal dropped dead. I told Juan the story. I explained how Ranger saved my life that day.

"It's almost two in the morning. You ladies need some rest. We'll pick up on this later. Nancy will be with you all night. You're protected; I'm just playing it safe. I have a hunch how this is all going to play out and I'm not taking any chances. It's obvious this woman will stop at nothing and she definitely has plans to eliminate you."

"Sleep, I'm not going to sleep until this nightmare is over. How can you just stop working when Ranger's life is endangered?" I said,

"Who said we are not working? I just want you to be less involved right now. This lady is not going to stop torturing you until your dead. My men are already on their way to the island. If Ranger is there, he will be back in your arms shortly."

"I can help you, I know how this bitch thinks. I've known her since we were in grade school. I'm valuable to your search."

"Relax. I'm not ready to put you in harm's way. Let me do my job, and you can help me by cooperating. Our main goal is to get Ranger back as soon as possible. Instead of going on a wild goose chase which won't be beneficial to either of us. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Juan had this way of speaking that forces you to listen to his warnings. He had compassion, but when he meant business, a dagger flashes in his eyes. Even though, I only knew him for a short time there was something about him that compelled me to believe him.

He glanced at Connie with a flirtatious smile and asked her to step out of the room with him. She gave him the same grin and grabbed his hand. I haven't seen Connie this enchanted by any man like she is with Juan. She's dating someone back home named Frank, but things haven't been too great lately. I think Frank's going to get the heave hoe. Juan is her man now. They stepped outside onto our private beach. I asked Nancy to tell me a little about Juan.

"What do you want to know?"

"How is he as a boss?"

She chuckled and said,

"He's the best and will do anything for you, but don't mistake his kindness for weakness. He expects you to work as hard as he does and when he tells you to do something you better do what he says. As wonderful as he could be, he's deadly when he's angry."

"What do you mean deadly?"

"I can't go into detail, but my only advice is not to cross him. He's runs a tight ship at Rangeman and has good intuition. He knows everything that goes down at Rangeman and around town. Rangeman has an impeccable reputation in Miami because of him. I have no doubt, if Ranger is on Inaqua, they will find him."

"You have a lot of confidence him."

"Yes, definitely, there are no doubts here."

"Did he teach you everything you know?"

"A lot of it, Roberto's been my partner for years, and he taught me most my skills."

"I have to ask you something personal? Do you mind?"

"I'm not sure, it depends what you are asking?

"Is there anything going on between Roberto and you?"

She didn't even blink an eyelash and said,

"No. I told you how Juan doesn't like fraternizing amongst the employees. He is my partner, and we are not interested each other romantically. I'm not his type. He likes the island women."

"Okay." I said with hesitation."

"You're dedication to your job is impressive? You really nailed that sniper at our wedding, if it wasn't for you Ambassador Delgado would have been dead."

She chuckled to herself.

"Juan wouldn't have expected anything less, we go through extensive training and he expects us to be on our mark with weapons. We practice every day. No one gets rusty; he inspects all our progress notes personally. If you are slacking in any area, he demands that you improve, if not you're out. He doesn't fool around, he takes his job seriously."

Connie walked back in and had a love smirk on her face.

"I guess things are going well with Juan and yourself?"

"Better than well, it's been awesome. He so wonderful, I can't seem to get enough of him."

"I'm glad for you Connie, but what about Frank?"

"Frank who?"

My look of surprise made her laugh and then she said,

"Frank and I are through, we had a big fight the other night about him not working and spending all my money. I told him, consider himself dumped. I need a real man in my life and Juan is perfect for me. He's exactly what I want and need."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Yes," Like I said he's exactly what I need."

"That was a lot of information," Nancy said.

Connie yawned stretching her arms above her head, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted. Where am I sleeping?"

"I thought you would share the bed with me, it's a super king size bed. There's plenty room."

"I'm collapsing on the couch. I'm on duty, even though someone's posted at our door," Nancy said.

"There someone watching the door," I asked.

"Yes, there is no leaving. I have strict orders."

I slipped into my sweat pants and tee-shirt and Connie and I climbed into bed. She said to me,

"I guess Ranger tested the sheets already I smell his Bulgieri cologne."

I smiled, she was right there was a lingering aroma. It made me feel he was right next to me. I twisted and turned for the next two hours having dreams tantalizing my mind. Eventually I fell into a deep sleep because the next thing I knew, Nancy was waking me up. She told me Juan was in the living room waiting to speak to me. I asked her if Ranger was with him. She didn't answer and told me to get out of bed and talk to Juan. The expression on her face was discerning. I grabbed my cell phone and saw there was a text message waiting for me and it read,

I am disappointed you could not join us and be part of the plan. I had to move swiftly clawing our way through the sand. We're moved on since then and arrived on another island in the blackest of night, where the cliffs are high, and we are out of sight."

"What does this mean?" I showed Nancy the riddle.

She read it,

"Go speak to Juan, he will explain everything."

"In the meantime I have to wake up Connie. "

"Why?"

Her eye looked like steel and pierced through me.

I walked out to where Juan was standing, and he asked me to step out into the hall. Roberto and another Rangeman guy were searching the suite for something. Cushions from the couch were thrown on the floor. The couch was tipped over on its back. Whatever dishes were in the cabinets, were out on the counter including the utensils. It looked like the suite was ransacked. I asked Juan what was going on. In the meantime, Roberto approached Juan and gave him what looked black a black marble. He threw it down on the ceramic floor and stomped his boot down and crushed it into a million pieces. He guided me into the hallway and explained. There was listening devices around the suite, the kidnapper heard every word we said, and was tipped off we were coming.

"Wait a minute; Orlando said the room was clean."

He sighed deeply and flashed me a grin that I knew not to question him any further, especially not about Orlando. I showed him the text I received and then he told me to pack my things he needed to check me out of the hotel. I went back in the suite and gathered my clothes and Rangers. Connie stood in the kitchen, with her bags, talking to Roberto's partner.

"Stephanie, this is Pedro, he's going to be escorting us today."

Pedro was a fine looking man he had sexy brown eyes and muscles on his muscles. I don't think anyone in their right mind would mess with him.

I looked at Nancy and she smiled,

"I'll catch up with you later."

Just by the aura in the room, gave me the chills. Something was going down and my guess was we were about to embark on an adventure. A black Mercedes was parked outside and when we got into the vehicle Pedro, introduced us to the driver, Enrique, he spoke with a thick Latin accent and was hard to understand. We drove for ten minutes and I asked Pedro where we were going. He said not to worry it was a getaway where no one would be able to find us. We were leaving Paradise Island and going to another. There was a house that Rangeman owned and considered a safe place. It's normally used for a private getaway only available to Rangeman employees. I secretly hoped they had Ranger waiting for me as a surprise. We arrived at the docks a cabin cruiser waited in a slip. Pedro and Enrique escorted Connie and I onto the boat. We met the captain and settled in for two hour boat ride. Pedro and Enrique made us comfortable and we began to set out to our new location. Connie put on her swim suit on and lay out on deck taking in the rays, drinking a Pina Colada. I on the other hand read a book while taking in the sun and the warm breeze caressed me. Pedro and Enrique played some checkers. There wasn't cloud in sky and the water was like glass. I could see the bottom of the sea with the colorful fish swimming around the boat. If it wasn't for worrying about Ranger, the day would be perfect. We rode for about an hour and suddenly the boat came to a halt. The engines shut off and we were just bobbing around in the Caribbean Sea . Pedro waited a moment and then he went up to the bridge to talk to the captain. When he returned he explained to us the engines just seized, he was waiting for them to cool down. The Coast Guard was alerted as a precaution and they were on their way. Pedro radioed Juan to let him know we were having engine problems. Pedro gave Juan our location and was informed Roberto and Nancy were not too far behind us in a speed boat. They will be here shortly and we will continue on our journey. Within ten minutes a boat sat beside us, it wasn't Nancy and Roberto. The other boat sounded their horn to get our attention. The people on board waved to us I was shocked to see Dickey Orr, my ex-husband, and Joyce Barnhart, the slut, and my worst enemy. She was wearing a black leather string bikini showing everything she owned. She got on the loud speaker and said,

"Hi Stephanie Plum, long time no see, I see you are heading to Cat Island with a couple of hunks. Rangers only been gone a day and you're starting a harem of men.

"How does she know this? Connie asked.

"Did you like the flowers Ranger sent you? I have a surprise for you, and then she stepped to the side and there was someone sitting down on a bench with a blanket over his head. She removed the cover, and there sat Ranger, tied up with his mouth tapped. He was slouched over and wore sunglasses. I yelled out his name, but he just sat with no reaction. Joyce removed his glasses; his eyes were blood red and he just stared straight ahead with no reaction.

"What did you do to him Joyce, he looks drugged up."

"He's not drugged up, he's just tired from all the sex we've been having. You bitch, you leave him alone. Get it through your head you slut, he is my husband and I will kill you if you harm a hair on his head."

I went to jump overboard, but Enrique restrained me.

"Why didn't you fight like this for me, when we were married. When you caught Joyce and me on your new dining room table?"

"Because you're a dickless asshole,"

Pedro threw down his gun and dived into the water and started to swim towards the boat to save Ranger. I picked up his gun and said,

"So why do you have Dick face with you. Joyce? I thought you were done with him. Why aren't you fucking him?"

"Who said I'm not, it's kinkier with two men and besides I needed a lawyer so he can draw up your divorce papers between you and Ranger. I heard Connie scream. I then heard footsteps and when I looked over my shoulders I saw Orlando charging Enrique like a rhinoceros.

"I screamed out "Watch out!" Enrique swiveled around with his arms stretched and shot Orlando in his knee. He fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"Oh My God!" Connie ran over to him.

Joyce pulled the cord on her motor and the engine roared and sped away. I shot at the back of the boat hoping to hit the motor. I missed and hit Dickey instead. I don't know where I hit him, but I saw him fall over. For a split second I fancied shooting him in the balls. Pedro climbed back onto the cabin cruiser, he wasn't close enough to board Joyce's boat. He told me to hold onto the gun. I hate guns, I usually leave mine unloaded in the cookie jar in my apartment.. He said, I might need it in the future this time I didn't argue. Within five minutes Roberto and Nancy arrived and as we boarded their boat I asked about Orlando. Enrique said,

"Juan wants to handle him, he's a trader. He's not in danger; I shot him in the knees."

We left Orlando behind with the Captain.

The four of us piled in trying to making up time, we weren't too far behind Joyce. Pedro explained all about what went down to Roberto. I couldn't even tell you how I was feeling. I wanted so badly to catch up with the crazy bitch. I couldn't get Ranger's face out of my mind, he looked horrible. We weren't too far from her, but she was going super fast, and made it impossible for us to catch up, but we were able to keep her in eye shot. Nancy took out her binoculars she reported Joyce docked the boat and got into a blue sedan and drove away with Ranger beside her. She said if there was anyone else with her, she did not see them.

"She probably threw him overboard," I said. "If she has no use for you she throws you away, like an old shoe."

Pedro said there should be a vehicle parked at the docks for us. When we reached land, I ran off the boat with Roberto and Nancy. We left Connie with Enrique and Pedro behind to alert Juan. We exited out of the lot and drove up Como Hill. Nancy said if she is not mistaken there is an old monastery when we reached the top. I asked Roberto if he knew if this is where Joyce was heading. He said he was pretty sure, because Nancy saw her heading this way from her binoculars. He had to drive slower than he wanted, the road was a single lane windy road. My heart was pounding when I looked out the window and saw that the only barrier between us and the edge of the mountain were boulders spaced far apart. When we reached the top, the ancient building stood on top of a rock formation. I got out of the car and started searching for Joyce's car. A helicopter hovered over us and looked like it was about to land. Instead a rope ladder expelled from the copter and Juan climbed down. When he got to the bottom he jumped off and ran towards Roberto. Yelling and pointing where Joyce was. We followed him by foot and saw Joyce's car parked. Joyce and Ranger were weren't there. I looked toward the edge of the cliffs and there was Joyce with a gun to Ranger's head facing me. Ranger was just standing there, not struggling to get away from her. He just let her throw him around like a rag doll, not fighting or resisting her in any way. I yelled,

"Over here," I started to run to her.

"Don't take another step Stephanie. If you do he's a dead man and he's going over the ledge."

I skidded to a halt,

"What did you do to him Joyce, he looks like a Zombie. Is that what you want, a man that is taken against his will, drug him and hold him hostage until he agrees to marry you?"

"He would have eventually loved me. I have ways to convince him. He's already in my bed aren't you Carlos."

Carlos just looked at her and gave her a blank stare, with no emotion."

"You're a psycho Joyce."

"Call me what you want. We've already had sex, he loves _me_ now."

I was only ten yards away from her, but the crashing waves on the rocks below and the wind whistling through the mountains made it impossible to hear.

"I want Ranger, Stephanie!" I've always wanted Ranger, but he wouldn't give me the time of day because of you!"

I looked around and Juan, Roberto and Nancy looked like they were frozen in time.

"You wanted Dickey also and when he was free you threw him away. Why do you want to steal all my husbands and turn my life upside down?"

"Because you let me, you give up to easy, you're a sucker."

I couldn't believe she said that, but I couldn't argue with her. She always tried to bully me even when we were kids. She picked fights with me in school, took my lunch money. I never thought I could loath anyone, but she proves me wrong. I think that's why I used to fantasize about being Wonder Women, to beat her ass. But not this time, this time its war and I am going to fight back and not back down. I am determined to win.

"Ranger is well established and I can live very nicely with all his wealth and besides he is the best lover I ever had."

That did it the bitch is going down. I started edging towards her,

"You're not going to win this time Joyce." I started to edge towards her, I had to keep my cool, and even though all I saw was red any sudden moves would jeopardize Ranger. I had to cause a diversion so Ranger could get away. Ranger turned to her and collapsed on the ground clutching his chest. It was the diversion I was waiting for. I took the gun Pedro gave me and stretched out my arms before she knelt next to him. Joyce's evil laugh grated on my nerves and to make matters worse she yelled,

"Are you kidding me with that gun? You don't have the nerve to shoot me! Like I said before you're a sucker, and a weakling. Even when you shot at the boat before your hands shook and you couldn't even hit the engine.

I yelled over to Juan,

"Juan, how much time in jail does a person get for kidnapping?!"

He yelled back,

"Life!"

"That's what I thought." I pulled the trigger on the gun, feeling outraged thinking only of Ranger. The sound echoed through the mountain and the bullet hit her right between her eyes. She fell backward and tumbled off the edge of the cliff. I ran over to Ranger who was now clutching to his head, his eyes were opened. I removed the tape from his mouth and helped him sit up. I asked,

"Are you alright," He looked terrible, he was clammy and pale. He stared into my eyes and said,

"Who are you? I don't know you. In fact I don't know any one of you."

"Ranger, stop fooling around? I'm Stephanie, your wife."

"You killed her, why did you do that? She was my fiancée."

"What?" I couldn't believe he just told me that. "Ranger, tell me why would your fiancée tie you up and hold you hostage?" He shrugged his shoulders, he looked like the life was sucked out of him. His speech started to slur.

"I don't know."

I untied his hands and helped him onto his feet. He kept searching over the cliff, looking down the slop screaming Joyce's name. I have to help her; let me go. I think she's dead, why did you take her from me, we were happy." I called over to Juan and told him how confused he was.

"Hey buddy, do you know who I am?"

"No, who are you?"

"I'm your partner and best friend, Juan. Come on man we've been friends for a lifetime. You don't know me?" Ranger just shook his head.

"Do you know your name?"

"Joyce calls me Carlos." He looked at me and asked,

"Stephanie just told me she was my wife?"

"That's right, she is your wife." Juan said.

"I don't have a wife, all she is, is my fiancée's murderer."

No matter how hard we tried to convince him about the truth..He refused to believe us. My heart sank into my stomach; this wasn't the reunion I dreamed about _._

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed Part 4. Stay tuned to the Part 5.**

 **Living My Dream – Part 5 (Ranger's Recovery.)**

 **The island doctors tries desperately to find an antidote for the mind altering drug Joyce administered to Ranger while he was held captive. While Ranger is trying to piece his life together; Stephanie is by his side every step of the way. She gets unexpected news about herself that will change their life permanently.**


End file.
